Assassin Vol 1
by dragonshard231
Summary: It has people form attack on titan. I don not own the story tho.


Assassin's

Eren and Armin got to the field, but when they got there they found the someone had beat them to the field and was already there.

"who's that's?" Eren ask.

"I don't kn..." The Mystrey person jumped away as Armin started to talk.

"GET HIM!" Eren yelled and he and Armin where off.

"Eren go on ahead, I need to make a call to Hanji."

"Got it." and eren was off.

"Hanji, is there anyone else that was given this mission?"

"Ya her name is mi... Never mind I got to go. Sorry I could be any help."

"Thanks anyway."

Just then Eren came back.

"I lost him."

"I think its a girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Hanji Just said her 'name was mi' then stop talking."

"Mi, Like in Mikasa?"

"Ya right she's cool but shes not an assassin. If she was she would have told us."

"No, I wouldn't."

"You Again!"

Eren pulled out his gun but the assassian was to fast and dodged the bullet.

"Stop Eren."

"Why shou...How do you know my name?"

"I heard your friend say it out loud."

"Armin!"

"sorry."

Then when they looked back the person was gone.

Back With Mikasa

"That was close, Oh good almost home."

Ring,Ring,Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Eren, where are you right now?"  
>"At My house."She lied<p>

"Oh Really?"

"Ya why?"

"Open the door then."

"Oh your right there I will be right there."

The went in her back door got in her normal outfit and opened the door.

"whats up?" She ask.

"I was here for an hour And you now just opened the door?!"

"Sorry it's 12pm I was asleep."

'Oh god jigs up'

"Then why are you all cleaned up?"

"Umm...I got ready because I thougth you where someone else."

"how?"

"Umm...Look that way!" And the mikasa fliped onto the roof with Eren Knowing.

"Where did she go? Oh well."

"That was close." she said as she went back to bed.

Back With Eren

'that was weird. She just disappeared'

"Hey wait, did you find out if the weird person from before was mikasa?"

"No."

"Oh well, Let's hope she is at school tomorrow."

"let's hope"

THE NEXT DAY

"She's still not here! It's bin two weeks and she hasn't shown up."

"EREN!"

"What is it Armin?"

"There are three new kids at the school."

"so?"

"We know them!"

"Who are they?"

"Remember the three kids we use to train with?"

"Ya Jacob,Connor & Madison why?"

"There are here!"

"What!"

"and so's mikasa."

"FIANLY!"

Eren runs down the hall to find mikasa but runs past the new kids, Then Eren new Armin was right.

Armins View

As he sat down for class Eren,Mikasa and the new kids come and mikasa sit down but the three new kid's looke

d at Eren,Armin & Mikasa.

'Why are they look at mikasa.I know they know me and Eren but Mikasa? Why?'

The new kids told everyone there names and they sat down next to Eren Except the kid named Jacob.

"Long time no see." Jacob said.

"so?"

"What have you bin doing?"

"Non of your bussines."

"I will tell Erwin."

"He knows wat we have bin doing."

"Oh did he tell you we where comeing?"

"No"

"Lucky us"

"Ya Lucky us."

"Did Erwin tell you that there is a another assassin at the school?"

"No but we think we know who it is."

"We know."

"WHAT!"

Everyone looked at Armin

"You have someing to add Armin?" the teacher asked?

"No mam, sorry."

"Nice work." Jacob said

"Oh shut up"

The spent the next hour in silence.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Mikasa?"

"What Eren?"

"Do you know those new kid's?"

"Why?"  
>"Because they where looking at you like the new you."<p>

"Ya they went to my old school."

"You went to a different school?"

"Uhhh ya"

"Well see ya."

"Ya see ya"

An hour later

"what do you want levi?" Mikasa ask on the phone.

"I need you to meet some new agent's."

"Why I can handle myself just fine?"

"whatever where am I meeting them?

"In a hour at your school."

"WHAT AT THE SCHOOL!"

"YES at the school!"

"Ok will you be there?"

"No and dont get into your outfit."

"Wh..." she was cut off by some nocks at the door.

"got to go levi."

"Be there mikasa."

"I will."  
>She answered the door to find eren standing there.<p>

"hey im heading over to the school want to come?"

"I have to go there to so sure."

"Cool let's go."

"Armin come on!" Eren yelled

"Brought Armin did you?"  
>"Ya why?"<p>

"Nothing"

"let's go's"

They walk to the school in a half an hour.

"Where here."

"Mikasa you need to stay out here I... I mean we have a meating."Point to himself and Armin.

"Really I do to."

"In this room?"  
>" ?"<p>

"Who told yo to come here?"

"Remember the levi guy?"

"You mean the small man ya."

"He told me to come here"

"Oh."

"ok lets go in then."

"Armin Come on."

"I'm coming"

When the walked in the looked around and saw The saw Erwin,Hangi,Levi & Jacob,Connor and Madison.

"Hanji"

"Levi!"

Eren,mikasa and Armin did the solute.

"Wait you know Erwin?" Mikasa ask.

"Ya He is our... Father."

"Eren tell her the truth. If she did the solute she know's what is going on."

"Fine."

"I put two and two together and I fingered you guys where assassin's to."

"Wait so you where and assassin the entire time and you didnt tell us?!"

"You didnt tell me!"

"I didnt know you where an assassin!"

"Stop yelling both of you." Levi said

"the janitor is still here"

"Oh sorry." the said

"We have an mission that we need everyone for." Jacob said

"your an assassin to?"\

"NO we just here for the show."

"Shut it Jacob." Levi said

"Shut it Jacob" Jacob snickered

"Anyway we have found the source of all the crimes happening here in Maria. The man go's by the name Mr,Yeager"

"Yeager Hmm I think I heard that name before."

"Really Eren where?"

"Back in Europe where me and Armin lived."

"Ok than,Were takeing a trip to Uurope. Everybody suit up"Levi said

Five weeks went by before they arrived in Europe.

"Ok eveyone wait till night then suit up and meet back here."

They waited till night then the grouped back up at the air port.

"What took you so long?" Erwin said.

"We are in Europe you cant expect us to just sit around and not site see." Armin said

"Whatever your here so now we will slipt un into group's"

"Eren,Armin & Mikasa in one, Jacob,Connor and madison in the other."

"Hanji,Erwin and I will be in a third here."Levi pointing to himself and the others.

"Ok everyone Move out!" Erwin Yelled.

The two team's set out to find Mr,Yeager.

They spent the next few hours looking but know one could find Me,Yeager in till Eren shot a flare to signal that the found him, and soon everyone was there.

"Ok let's move in!" levi said

they slowly moved around back to find to guard's

"Eren and mikasa you got it?" Armin asked.

"yep" they said together.

And the two guard's where down in second's.

They got in and moved around intill the found this airplane hanger with ton's of bombs and !

"Ok move in" Erwin said.

Mr,Yeager moved out of the room so the assassin's took out all the guard's. Eren and Mikasa went after Mr. Yeager.

As they followed him the entered this giant control room.

"Found me did you?" Mr. Yeager said

"Yea and we are here to stop you!" Eren and Mikasa together.

"Ahh you think bu..."

"What?!"

"You brought friend's. Good luck getting them in. The door is a laser field so if they do arrive in time to see you die they will be shocked."

"What ev..." Eren got caught off by the knife stuck in his side

"EREN! YOU HAVE IT COMING NOW!" She yelled as she was running at

threw a knife again but Mikasa grabed it and threw it back at him and hit him in his chest.

Mikasa put down the sheild and let the assassins know that Yeager was dead.

"we got Eren." Madison said.

'Thank's" said Mikasa said with a blush.

Back on the plane they got Eren fixed and they where able to get back to maria without any trouble in till wen Eren and Armin arrived they saw there house was on fire!

They tried to put it out but it was no use and there house was destroyed.

"You wii have to stay at HQ in till we can find a..."Hanji was cut off by Mikasa.

"They can stay with me if that's ok with levi."

"It's fine." he said with an smirk.

"What are you smirking for?"  
>"Nothing now move on thats an order, Dont roll your eyes at me mikasa."<p>

"Whatever."

A month went by so they went back to school. Jacob,Connor and Madison also stayed at the school.

Still know one knew about the assassins in till

BOOOOM

Something exploded outside.


End file.
